Breaking the Silence
by ayame411chan
Summary: Sakura is fresh out of college and working at a prison as a therapist for criminals ranging from murder to stealing. But when she proves to be a great therapist she is given her toughest case yet. Gaara. He is an inmate who never spoke a word throughout his entire sentence. Sakura needs to help him before he cracks.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was working as a therapist at the local prison. she was brought in to dealing with criminals who had committed crimes as small as stealing to as large as attempted murder. Now don't worry these people were in two separate parts of the jail. practically two separate building entirely. Separate lunch rooms, separate yards, and separate holding cells.

Sakura, well she worked at both. She was fresh out of college and needed the job experience before owning her own practice. Most people did not want to work at prisons but Sakura did not have many options to get experience fresh out of school so Sakura was here to stay. she knew that she needed at least two years under her belt before she could go anywhere.

the prison had six different therapists who attended Clients. Clients were chosen by the chief. Sakura, however, would be gaining a new client today. He was one of the toughest cases this prison has ever seen.

His name was Gaara. He is a young man at the age of twenty-five. Also known to have never said a single word since the day he arrived ten years ago. He has had over twenty different psychiatrists examined him but not a single one has ever gotten him to say a single word. He was brought to the prison for attempted murdar against his father. From what the file states he had tried to stab his father in the heart with a knife but his father awoke just in time to turn so he was hit in the side instead. Gaara had been fifteen then and his mother was the wittness who stated that Gaara's father's story was true.

Sakura had watched the hearing and noticed the look of shock and utter pain appear through Gaara's eyes while his own mother sided with his father. This caught her attention, normally criminals did not care if someone sided against them if what they had done was true. But Gaara was shocked and hurt by his mother's actions. It was hardly noticeable but it was there. Sakura had pointed this out to the three other woman who had worked with Gaara but none of them seem to notice what she was seeing.

To her surprise, the other three woman claimed he just held a blank expression the whole time. But Sakura could see the pain, her mother had always told her she had the gift to see into the souls of others through their eyes. Sakura had cracked some of the hardest cases in this prison, it was the biggest reason she was now assigned Gaara.

Gaara was only supposed to have been at the prison for eight years. Then he would have been subjugated to four years of probation. Now in order for him to leave the prison, he needed to pass a psych evaluation. Without his cooperation, he had not been able to leave the prison for his probation period.

Like with all of Sakura's hard cases she decided it was the best not to wear her white Doctors coat into the cells. She alway wore her jeans with a plain t-shirt. She hoped the plain clothes would show them that she was also human just like them. Not just another white coat experimenting on animals. She grabbed a notebook and her favorite pen before the leaving her office. She had convinced the chief to allow her into the cells of the inmates. He was extremely reluctant but she signed a waiver stating if she was attacked in a cell the prison would not be liable. She claimed she had to give trust to earn it.

Each cell was a twelve foot by eight-foot rectangle. White walls with a toilet, sink, bunk and concrete nightstand. Everything was well planted to the floor.

When Sakura got to Gaaras cell the guard unlocked the door before giving her access to enter. Instead, she knocked on the door and waited. She heard nothing. So she proceeded to knock again asking Gaara if she had permission to enter. Nothing,

She had expected this from him so she slowly opened the door. Standing firmly in her spot at the doorway she gazed at the man before her. A Tall lean muscle moved as he sat up from his lying position. Bright red hair with stunning blue eyes peered back to her. He had black around his eyes from what looked like lack of sleep. She repeated her question once more.

"May I come in?" Gaara just stared into her eyes, a question shining through his sapphire eyes. He nodded his head in approval before scooting over for Sakura to seat herself beside him.

Sakura Gave him a pleased smile before sitting beside him. She watched his eyes widen a fraction as he watched the cell door closed behind her. No on in the last ten years had ever locked themselves in side a room with him. Gaara wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. First, she knocks on the door, then asks permission to enter a prison cell as if it was his room, then proceeds to lock herself in said prison cell with a murderer. This bubble gum haired woman surely was insane.

Gaara had never been treated as an equal since his first day at this prison. He had never said a word but then he never felt the need to. In the end, it had not mattered what he had said so why bother now. Turning his head to give the pink haired woman his attention he listened to her speak.

"Hello, Gaara. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a psychiatrist here at the prison.: Gaara merely just nodded his approval of the introduction.

"I understand you are not one for words. So I thought this visit could be more of an I talk while you listen kind of deal." Gaara looked at her with a raised eye brow, this drew a chuckle out of Sakura.

"Alright Gaara, why don't we get started then?" Gaara gave a nod of his head signaling for her to continue.

"I am just going to tell you about myself. I will start out with a secret of mine. I have only ever kissed one man. I was nineteen at the time."Sakura watched as Gaara's features carefully noting the expression did not change, so she decided to go on.

"My favorite food is teriyaki steak with fried rice and steamed veggies. Oh and Dongo for dessert. I also prefer sweet omelets over salty and chai tea over green tea."

When Sakura turned back to face him he was openly staring at her. She gave him a mischievous grin before continuing her one sided conversation.

"When I was five my friend Ino and I both had a crush on the same boy in class. I went up to him one day and told him how Ino had slept with a teddy bear she named after him." Sakura watched with interest as Gaara's eyes flourished with interest.

" He was super creeped out and then proceeded to avoid her for months aftward. I had hoped this would increase my chances of kissing him but in the end, those two ended up married and here I am still single and married to my work."

Gaara just continued to sit and listen to Sakura talk. He couldn't remember the last time he had a pointless conversation with someone. granted she was doing all the talking but none the less he was still actually enjoying it.

After about an hour of Sakura talking she wrote down some notes before showing them to Gaara. then she said her farewells and left the cell with a smile. all the while thinking to herself ' that went well'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Sakura thought her first session with Gaara went well. Most would think she, herself was crazy but the fact it seemed Gaara had been interested in what she had been saying was a good sign. Not to mention he seemed shocked when she locked herself in the room with him. He did not look at her like she was stupid, those were the ones that would get aggressive. Yes, he did very well. She was also pleased when she managed to shock him by showing him the notes she had taken during their meeting.

This is how Sakura operated. Show them the trust they needed and you will earn theirs back. How anyone expected a prisoner to trust them right away without earning it appalled her. As Sakura continued her way to her desk, Sakura looked through his file once more. It was rather thin for a man who had been in prison for most of his life.

Arriving at her desk she placed the file by her laptop before reaching below her desk for her lunch bag. She grabbed her sandwich and began eating as she began writing her initial assessment form before looking up the numbers of his siblings. She would not call them until Gaara gave her permission to speak with them. She wanted to interview them and see what they knew about Gaara prior to court. But she wanted that permission from Gaara to come verbally. Once her assessment was finished she brought it to her Chief.

"Chief. I have my assessment of Gaara for you."

"Oh, wonderful. How do you think it went?"

"Honestly, I think it went well. As of now, he is showing me promise."

"Seriously? Did he talk to you?"

"Oh, gods no. But he did nod his head in acknowledgment to a question. I noticed he speaks through his eyes, sir."

"Sakura I would appreciate if you would call me by my name. I mean hell we dated in the college." Sakura's shoulders sagged as she sighed.

"Kakashi, I have told you numerous times, I do not mix my work life with my private life."

"Very well Haruno. And I am glad to hear this case is going well. I want you to be taken off your other cases. He is a priority."

"Sir with all due respect I have an obligation to my other clients."

"Sakura." She paused with the snap of her name."

"Gaara is a very serious case. I have dealt with him for years now. He doesn't seem the type to be in prison. I want him out before he becomes broken beyond repair. He doesn't deserve a life in prison."

"Many would disagree, it almost sounds like you believe he was wrongly accused."

"My opinion on that matter is of no concern. You will give out your cases to Hinata. Your focus is strict to be on Gaara alone."

"Yes, sir." Defeated Sakura returned to her office. She had made strong bonds with all of her clients as she called them. Many were on the mend, about to return to the civilian world.

She sat at her desk opening her file cabinet to retrieve her case files. She would tell them all personally. Walking out of her office she turned to the room next to her. She smiled politely at Hinata who was also very good at her work before handing the files over to her. She then left to go talk to her client about the change in plans.

Since she had an appointment to meet Itachi anyway she decided to see him first. She knew Itachi would not mind Hinata taking over his sessions. He was her easiest client, granted he was in prison based on false accusations and would be leaving shortly.

Itachi was raised in the Mafia. His family had been slaughtered leaving behind only his brother and himself. He was thrown in prison for the slaughter only for it to be false two years later.

As usual, Sakura knocked on the door, waiting patiently before Itachi opened the cell door himself.

"Sakura."

"Itachi! I have some sad and good news."

Sakura had become more of a friend with Itachi then a therapist. Which was totally not professional but who cared? Sakura followed him to his bunk before seating herself beside him.

"So what is the news pinky?"

"My name ItachSakura, not pinky." Sakura faked anger but ended up laughing at his amused expression anyway.

"Anyway the good news is that my new client showed potential. The bad news is due to his good potential I have to refer my clients to Hinata."

"Oh, that is good news Sakura. Not to mention I am sure your other clients will be willing to exchange over to Hinata for you. If you have done for them what you have done for me I do not see why they would make it hard on you. You are truly the only worker here who cares about us no matter what we have been thrown in here for."

"Thank you, Itachi. That means more than you know. I hope you are able to get work and reconcile with your brother. Now when you get out of here make sure you look me up after everything is settled."

"I definitely will."

"Promise."

"Promise."

Sakura said her farewell before giving Itachi a hug then went on her way. She had to go talk to the rest of her clients before she was to return home for the evening.

An annoying sound came from Sakura's phone as it read 5:00 am. Sakura has to at work by 8:00 am. It took her an hour to get to work with traffic. Not to mention an hour to get ready.

She shut off her alarm before crawling out of her queen sized bed. Walking to her closet she pulled out some clothes before going to her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When Sakura appeared from the bathroom she noticed she had an extra twenty minutes so she grabbed her keys and ran out the door hit up a coffee shop and maybe a bite to eat before work. Sakura was happy. So far today was going great, she had a good nights rest, got coffee and breakfast before work. Not to mention her clients all handled the change well. All she had left was her appointment with Gaara left.

Walking the white halls, guards passing her by without even a side ways glance in her direction. As she approached Gaara's cell she pulled out a couple sheets of paper from her notebook. She then proceeded to knock on Gaara's door. Like before there was no answer. She knocked again before opening the door just like she had done yesterday. She asked his permission to enter his cell only to receive a head nod in response.

Gaara watched as Sakura sat beside him, she proceeded to hand him a piece of paper before she took one herself. He couldn't help the smile cross his face at what she was going to have them do. On the sheet of paper was a picture of an anime character to color. He was handed a box of crayons to use. He watched Sakura pull out the pink, red, and green crayons before starting to color in her female character. Gaara followed her lead and pulled out red, orange, yellow and black. He started by coloring in the man's hair with the yellow crayon then moving onto his eyes with the green than settling for an orange shirt and black pants. Turning to see how Sakura's was coming he actually chuckled a little when he saw Sakura waiting like an eager puppy for its master to say, good boy.

Sakura's smile grew after he chuckled. He looked at her picture and noticed the woman looked much like Sakura with pink hair and a red outfit. This left Gaara to wonder if she was a bit self-absorbed. Of course, he kept these comment to himself.

"Wow, your character reminds me of a friend of mine! Actually only the hair, But still!"

"…"

"Right. So may I ask you a serious question?"

"…"

"Do you want to leave here?"

Sakura watched as emotions flashed across his stunning blue eyes. She first saw fear, then anger, before he settled on confustion. To most people working in a prison, they would have only seen the anger. Gaara would have been held down by guards as Sakura escaped the cell safely. But Sakura saw all three emotions for what they were, her answer. That answer being Gaara did not want to leave the prison, why she wouldn't know but it was her job to find out.

Noticing that Gaara was showing tense body language Sakura decided it was time for a subject change.

"You know I was thinking of getting a pet."

She watched him from the corner of her eye and noticed Gaara's body relax. Sakura couldn't help but turn to look into his gaze. His blue eyes were showing so much into his soul.

Gaara noticed Sakura staring into his eyes, obviously. But it was the fact it seemed she was staring right at him that had him a little on edge. Sakura noticed this and continued with the conversation she had started hoping to calm him again.

"I am thinking of getting a cat. Do you like cats Gaara?" Gaara only nodded his head.

"Then it is settled, we will get a cat."

Gaara looked at her with confusion which was reasonable. But she only smiled at him. She wrote down some notes before showing them to Gaara who only lifted an eyebrow at the fact she wrote down he liked cats and that they were to get one together one day. She watched him point to the note before turning to her with a questioning gaze.

"When you ask me in person, I will answer your questions." She received a glare to which she laughed at. Then it was time for Sakura to go. She taped the color pages to his wall by his bed before exiting the cell.

Gaara watched her go, he noticed the new guard stared at her ass with no shame before he closed guards cell door. A protective instinct arose with in him before he squashed it like a bug. It was those instincts that got him thrown into prison in the first place. What happened to Sakura was none of his business.

Now that Sakura was Gaara's only patient she had a lot more time to research his case file and plan her appointments with him. She decided that her next appointment would consist of some questions in hopes he would answer otherwise she would talk a little more about herself. Maybe she could bring a board game, Monopoly always made everyone show their true colors. She smiled cynically to herself before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Chief."

"Want to come grab a drink with Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba and I after work?"

"Of course, so long as I can bring Temari."

"Now Sakura would I ever turn down an invite for more woman?"

"Of course not."

Kakashi chuckled to himself before leaving her to her work. It was six pm when she finished work. Her and Hinata left together and were crossing the parking lot when the new guard who had been patrolling around Gaara's cell approached them.

"Hey, baby. My name is Hidan and I am new around here. How about you and your friend show me a good time tonight."

Sakura had to do everything in her power not to hit him. Hinata who was shy as it was, was hiding behind her for protection. Sakura was well known for her strength and temper. All they had to do was make it to one of their cars.

"My name is Sakura, not babe or baby. " She was about to continue before he rudely interrupted her.

"Sakura, that suits you much better with that wild pink hair you have. So how about it, let's go hit of some drinks together?"

"No thank you, Hinata and I have business to attend to with chief Kakashi."

"Is that what they call it now? Well, feel free to call me if he isn't enough for you."

He gave her a smirk before taking off on his bike. Sakura walked Hinata safely to her car before returning to her own vehicle. Then the two were on their way to meet their friends.

The evening at the at the bar was crazy. Ino got drunk and all but practically tried having sex with Sasuke. Whom Sakura found out was in actuality Itachi's younger brother, How she never knew was beyond her considering she knew the two for years. Kakashi hooked up with Temari who was demanding amazing sex. Kiba was being a gentleman and was slow dancing with Hinata while Sakura sat at the bar table and watched. It wasn't much longer till everyone left to go home for the night.

Sakura awoke that morning well after her alarm told her to get out of bed. She was late to work and in a foul mood. She couldn't stop cursing Kakashi in her head for having them stay out so late on a work night. Not that she couldn't have said no but she needed someone else to blame other than herself. Especially now that she was trapped against a wall by Hidan.

"My, my Sakura. You look like you had one hell of a night with Kakashi."

"That is none of your business Hidan. Now if you do not mind I have a client to see that I am already late for. So if you could please move."

"That Gaara guy right. He is a lost cause a waste of space why not talk with me some more, then agree to come out with me tonight." Sakura bit her tongue, she wanted nothing more than to punch the man but she needed to keep her cool.

"Hidan I am politely declining. Now I have a lot of work to do so if you could please move."

"Oh come on baby. I will show you a much better time than that old man could ever do."

It was at that moment a loud slap was heard down the halls. Another guard had come rushing around the corner to help thinking it was an inmate getting out of hand only to come face to face with a very angry Sakura and a red faced newbie.

"You touch me specifically my ass again and I will file harassment charges."

She stormed passed the two guards to the yard where Gaara was reading a book quietly alone at a table. Taking a deep breath she sat down beside him. He turned his sapphire gaze to her before it drifted upwards behind her. She felt the presence before he even looked up. Turning her head she looked up to a very angry Hidan.

"I demand an apology."

"I demand a lot of things but we don't always get what we want in life, it is such a shame. Not to mention if anyone of us was to apologize it would be you for touching my ass."

The ruckus between the two started to draw attention from other inmates, many whom had been Sakura's client at one point and all of which were very fond of the woman. Guards began to tense noticing what had caused the stir in the prisoners a couple guards went to calm down Hidan. Unfortunately, they didn't make it in time. Hidan struck Sakura. Gaar was the first to react jumping from his place beside her. He grabbed Sakura and ripped her behind him before pushing her in the opposite direction towards the door. He kept her ears covered as he was escorted by a guard to his cell.

She could hear screaming and yelling, gun shots and then silence. Her eyes were closed and she felt the pain pulse on the side of her face. It was minutes later that the door opened and Kakashi was in the room. He stared in shock to see Sakura trembling in Gaara's arms. Gaara was seated on his bunk back to the wall while Sakura was between his legs huddled in the fetal position. She had one hand clinging to Gaara's shirt and the other over her face. What the inmates and guards told him was true. She was struck by their newest employee. He was not sure what shocked him more. That she had just been struck in the prison yard, that is was a guard and not an inmate or that Gaara the most unsociable inmate was currently holding her in his cell after protecting her from the fight that broke loose while running his fingers throw her hair lovingly. What the hell happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kakashi looked on as Sakura trembled in Gaara's arms. She was not fully aware of everything yet but for her safety, she would need to be removed from Gaara. He would need to have her spoken to by a nurse and have the damage of the hit assessed. The prison was shorthanded so he had hoped the situation was not as bad as it had sounded when a guard burst through the door of his office yelling about a fight breaking loose and Sakura getting struck by a guard.

As Kakashi approached Sakura he made to just grab her but he was frozen in his movements when he caught the fire in Gaara's eyes. He was furious, intent on keeping Sakura safe was evident. Kakashi pulled back his hand. He decided on another approach.

"Sakura. It is me Kakashi. I need you to open your eyes and look to me. You are okay, I am here."

Sakura raised her eyes to him. Suddenly realization struck her as she slowly pulled from Gaara's grasp. She watched the fire simmer in his eyes as he calmed down knowing she was safe. She stayed seated on Gaara's bunk a moment longer before taking Kakashi's hand to leave. Turning back to Gaara who was still seated on his bunk she thanked him before turning to Kakashi.

"He will okay right. He did nothing wrong, so he shouldn't have to be called out or investigated correctly?"

"Correct. He will be fine Sakura, don't worry about Gaara, something tells me he can take care of himself here."

"Right silly of me, thank you again Gaara." Then she was lead out of Gaara's cell hand in hand with Kakashi. She followed him to his office where a line of inmates sat in seats by the door waiting to be called in. Hidan was nowhere to be seen but something told Sakura he was probably rushed off to the hospital. As she entered Kakashi's office she saw a nurse standing there waiting to examine her face. Sakura allowed the woman to do her job once she seated herself in the chair across Kakashi's. Once her exam was finished the nurse wrote down her diagnosis.

"She was definitely hit across the face, not just a slap either she will have quite a bit of swelling around her eye. Not to mention she is lucky her jaw was not dislocated. There is some tissue damage around the cheek where her teeth hit. She will most likely have a black eye. I am just happy this was all the damage considering the brawl that happened. I have already stitched up many inmates. How did she get out without more scratches?"

"Gaara protected me."

"Gaara? Really, wow I'm impressed."

" I don't know why everyone is so shocked he is a nice guy."

The nurse didn't say a word. She just left the form on Kakashi's desk before leaving the room. Kakashi let out a sigh before turning his focus onto Sakura.

"You did not have to snap at her like that. No one sees's what you do in Gaara, today was the first time I ever saw an emotion in his eyes."

"yes. You are right Kakashi it is just frustrating, he saved me yet he is still a monster to everyone."

"Things will settle down. Now, what happened between you and Hidan."

Sakura told him everything even the time she was stopped with Hinata the day prior. She told him how she slapped him for touch her ass in the halls then how he struck her in the yard as she seated herself beside Gaara. That was when everything stopped. She did remember how she got out of the yard but it was obvious Gaara had something to do with it. Kakashi recorded her statement in case any charges were pressed. When she was finished Kakashi sent her home to get some rest and to ice her face.

On Sakura's way home she stopped to get some baking supplies, her mother always taught her to bake a sweet for someone who helped you. It was a sure way to bring joy as a thank you for them. So she decided to Bake Gaara brownies. It would only take an hour of her time and then she would get brownie mix to eat off the mixer. Smiling to herself she checked out her supplies before racing home. She hoped to get a smile out of him with these.

Sakura woke up early that morning, her face hurt all night and it was most definitely bruised that morning. She took pictures and sent them to Kakashi who in response said she looked like the grape lady on Willy Wonka. Which then progressed to a line of old man jokes, even though Kakashi was only thirty years old. Sakura grabbed her container of brownies and headed for the door. Today was the first day that she got to actually do her job and observe Gaara for the day. She stopped at a coffee shop along the way and picked up three coffees before heading to the prison. She hoped Gaara liked mochas since she knew he could get black coffee at the jail and wanted to treat him. Christmas was starting to arrive so she grabbed a seasonal coffee for it. She secretly wondered if she could get him a days probation pass to spend the holiday outside of jail with her. Maybe it would help him want to leave. This was still almost a whole month away so she would talk to Kakashi later about it.

Pulling into the parking lot she pulled in next to Hinata. Getting out of her car she carried the coffee tray her bag and the tin of brownies. Luckley Hinata grabbed the tin for her and was rewarded with a brownie of her own. Once settled into her office she grabbed Kakashi's coffee before walking it to his office. He took it with a wicked grin when he saw that she still had two other coffee's in a tray and was holding a tin under them.

"Those don't happen to be your brownies are they?"

"You would guess correctly, but that does not mean you get one." She laughed at his pouty face before walking herself to Gaara's cell. She knocked again after the guard had unlocked it for her. This time she was rewarded by him opening the door for her. She was thankful for this considering how full her hands were. She set the tin on his bunk before handing him one of the coffees. He was surprised but took it. That is when she was shocked out of her mind. He signed the words thank you. Then smiled at her as she sat in shock, mouth agape and all. After a moment she composed herself enough to hand him the tin of brownies that had been forgotten in her lap. He was confused by all the gifts but opened the container. She watched his eyes go from shock to complete delight at the sweet treat. He took one brownie before trying to hand the container back.

"Nope. Those are all for you Gaara. This is a thank you gift for yesterday."

Sakura received a genuine smile then. His eyes lit up like kids as he took a bite his features turned into complete bliss. She knew what her brownies did to people. That is why she made them. But she couldn't help that satisfaction it brought on to know Gaara enjoyed them. She watched as he finished his bite before he offered her one of her own brownies. She took one and they ate in compatible silence. Once they finished their brownie Sakura explained how she was going to be spending the day with him. He was a bit shocked but nodded anyway.

Looking at her watch that read it was a quarter after ten she realized that they would be going to the yard soon. And of course she forgot her jacket, She realized this soon enough at least and told Gaara she would meet him out there so she could retrieve her jacket from her office. She rushed to get back almost running into someone as she went. She apologized with a bow before exiting the door to enter the yard. She found Gaara lifting weights this time with a group of gentleman including Itachi. She bounded over not at all surprised when Itachi saw her and scooped her into a hug.

"Pinky thank heavens you are okay. I heard about what happened and I am so happy you are not hurt worse. Then again I wish I was there so I had a chance to slug the guy."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura watched Gaara stop his set. He looked to her and Itachi with concern but must have deemed Itachi safe since he went to do another set on a different piece of equipment.

"Actually, I probably would have had more scuffs o e if it wasn't for Gaara. He shielded me and got me to his cell safety till Kakashi arrived."

"I should be thanking him then."

Itachi smiled at her before giving her another hug. They never touched this much and she noticed Itachi kept glancing at Gaara. She began to wonder what he was up to. Giving a glance to Gaara she noticed that in his eyes held a hint of anger, it was barely noticeable but then he turned so she couldn't really look into them. When she glanced back to Itachi's face he was smiling. He finally let her go but did not let the opportunity to whisper in her go.

"I think Gaara is protective of you."

The statement confused Sakura but it was enough chit chat time she had a job to do and that was to be with Gaara. So, she said goodbye to Itachi before walking back to Gaara. He was finishing his last set when she peered at him over the bar as he laid on the bench.

"Almost finished?" She piped. He gave her a quick smile before quickly finishing his reps and getting up. He leads the way to a bench where they could sit and, well, have Sakura talk. At least that is what she thought before she watched him hesitantly bring his hand up to her face. With the pad of his thumb, he grazed her swollen flesh. He looked angry but concerned.

"I'm alright. I promise."

Gaara pulled his hand back as if he just burned himself. He signed again that he was sorry. Shocking Sakura again with that new form of communications he was showing her. She decided she would start to study sign language better. She knew basics but wasn't by all means fluent. The bell rang signaling for the inmates to return to their cells to be lined up for lunch. Sakura followed Gaara to his cell before grabbing her lunch. She packed enough for the two of them actually but she wanted to surprise him. Running to her office She ran into Kakashi. Smiling at him she turned grabbed her lunch box and took off.

"I hope Gaara enjoys my lunch!" Kakashi shouted from the entrance.

Sakura managed to catch Gaara in line. He was about to grab a tray when she smiled at him and gently took his wrist in her hand. She pulled him to a table to sit as she pulled out two bento boxes. Gaara couldn't believe his eyes as he stared down at his home made lunch. He grabbed the chopsticks she was handing him. Taking a bite his eyes grew, looking up to Sakura for a second before digging in. She smiled teeth and all at his eagerness to eat her cooking. She has never made lunch for a client before but she hoped this would help him trust her enough to speak to her.

When lunch was over the two walked back to his cell. This was typically a settling period for a few hours until the group talk periods. Sakura shut the door behind them before sitting herself on his bunk beside him. She pulled out some color sheets again and the two fell into their coloring.

"Gaara, why won't you talk to me?"

He just looked at her, his gaze showed pain. He was strongly debating it. It hadn't even been a week, she knew it was soon but she couldn't help but ask.

"I would love to have a conversation with you. Like I did with Itachi. I want to know Gaara, I want to know you." Sakura gently clasped her hand with his.

"Please."

He made to talk but the horn buzzed and the doors unlocked. Clamming up Gaara rose from his seat pulling her up by their entwined fingers. He leads her out of the room before letting her hand go and walking away. Sakura followed behind him. This went on till the group was over, then she said her farewell before leaving for the weekend. She told him she would see him bright and early Monday morning. But before Sakura could go Gaara reached for her hand, he gently pulled her to him before he kissed her knuckles gently then he turned back into his cell and shut the door. It was closed with a click before the lock kicked in and shut down access for the night. With the heat in her cheeks, she turned to grab her things from her office before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been two weeks since Sakura and Gaara had started to see each other daily. After every evening Gaara wished Sakura a good night with a kiss on the knuckles. Now there was a problem, she wanted more. She was starting to see Gaara, not as a client but a man and that was a problem. It was beginning to cross a professional line. But for some reason, Sakura didn't care. Something urged her to keep seeing Gaara, he needed her to.

Walking into his cell she couldn't help the smile that appeared as she watching him sit up to make room for her. He had been reading but it would seem he decided that was no longer important. Tossing the book on his end table he gave her a warm smile.

"Alright Gaara, as you know Christmas is in a week and a half. I have taken a week off work this holiday."

Gaara nodded in understanding, his eyes showing his sadness at her loss of the company for a week. But he didn't say a single word.

"Gaara." She brought his attention back to her.

"I talked to Kakashi, I got him to give you a week of probation. If you would like to take it, I uh, I would like you to spend the holidays with me. I have a spare room you could live in with me. I had to pull a lot of strings for this, so I hope you take it but I understand if you won't."

She watched his mouth open and close before he looked to the ground. She could tell he was internally debating.

"You don't have to decide now, take your time and let me know tomorrow. We need the Friday for the paper work that is all." Gaara put a finger to her lips and nodded. To her.

"You will go?"

He nodded once more.

"Really, oh my gosh I am so happy! You get to see how the world has changed in ten years!" Gaara smiled with her enthusiasm. We will Leave Friday then. I am so happy Gaara, we are going to have so much fun!"

Gaara could only smile at her. He was scared to leave the jail but knew if he was with Sakura it would be okay.

Friday came too soon for Gaara. He was leaving with Sakura today and it terrified him. He tried to show how excited he was as well when she raced into his cell but she saw right through him.

"O,h Gaara it will be okay. I will be with you every step of the way."

He only nodded. He was a little surprised when he saw her hand him clothing before exiting his cell without him. Sakura had tried, she really did try to hold her pheromones when Gaara appeared from his cell in the civilian clothes she had bought for him. It was simple attire considering she did not have tons of money having student loans to pay back but he looked utterly sexy in them.

Gaara was dressed in a simple v-neck back t-shirt and a pair dark blue jeans. He had a pair of black vans for shoes, he looked a bit embarrassed wearing the clothing but he definitely had no need for it. He seemed to grow more confident when he saw the heated look in her eyes. Which she then noticed reflected in his own.

"You ready to get out of here?" Gaara gave a slight nod before taking the black jacket she had brought for him from her hands. As the started to exit the prison he froze. Sakura stopped beside him, he felt her hand entwine with his own as she slowly tugged him out the door and into the snowy parking lot. As they reached her car she unlocked the door and Gaara slid into the passenger seat. Sakura started up her car blasted the heat on before she put the car in gear. She once again grabbed his hand and they both drove out of the parking lot.

Sakura could feel the tremor through her fingers. He was justifiably scared but she hoped this short trip out would show him the world was better outside of the jail. She decided to stop at a small store to pick up some personal items for Gaara. She wanted him to choose some food and what types of body care items he would like to use. He seemed scared to leave the car but he followed her anyway. He gripped her hand as soon as she was close enough.

As they walked the aisle he would toss things into the basket she carried. It wasn't long until he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again in his life. Turning he saw his mother and sister staring at him. No one spoke. Sakura looked between the three who were staring at each other. She recognized that the woman before her was his mother. She felt how tense he was.

"Oh my god Gaara is that you? I didn't know you were out of prison? No one had notified us." The two took a step closer and she felt Gaara squeeze her hand. He was silently begging her. She squeezed his hand and gave him a quick glance of eye contact when he suddenly turned to her.

"Hello. My name is Sakura. Gaara and I don't have much time you see and really should be going. So please excuse us." She was about to turn and leave with Gaara but she was suddenly stopped when the woman walked in front of her.

"Please wait. Please let me talk to him for just a minute." It was the sister this time. She watched as Gaara refused to make eye contact. Sakura gave a slight squeeze to get his attention. Slowly his head turned to meet her eyes. Then he closed them tight and just waited. His sister took this as a sign to continue talking.

"Gaara I just want to tell you, Dad, well he is dead." This snapped Gaara's attention to her. "He died from a drug overdose. So please, please. Don't be scared anymore." She made a move to hug him but Gaara side stepped behind Sakura.

"If you would excuse us we are leaving now." She pulled Gaara along behind her. She gave him the keys to get in the car while she paid for their belongings. Once it was all paid for she put the two bags in the back of the car before getting into the driver's seat beside him. She decided to break the tension by plugging her phone into the Aux port and showing him one of her favorite Christmas songs. He only smiled at her as a love song came on. The snow fell as they drove back to her small two story home. She parked in the Garage as she watches Gaara's reaction to her home. Pulling the bags from the back she grabbed her keys to unlock the door. He stepped inside after her slowly looking around the entryway. Closing the door behind him he turned to the left to see her living room. To his right was the staircase to the second floor and straight ahead was the kitchen. The kitchen opened up to a dining area and on his way to the kitchen was a half bathroom. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the warmth of Sakura's house. It had photos of family and friends decorating the walls. Her furniture was rustic but welcoming.

Sakura allowed him to explore freely until she got impatient and decided to just grab his hand and drag him around. She showed him the downstairs then proceeded to bring him upstairs to the three bedrooms that waited upstairs. The rooms were not large, she used one as an office that fit her desk and chair in. Along with two book shelves. The second room was a bit larger it had a Queen bed with a trunk at the end of it. A dresser was across the bed while two end tables decorated the sides.

"This is where you will stay for the week. Please make it as home as you want. I don't care how you change it." She earned a smile from him as she showed him the guest bath he would be using. She also set his personal hygiene items there before continuing to her room. She opened the door hesitantly, he took a step inside looking around at what he saw as her personal space. Her bed was covered in a purple and blue comforter. She had blue and stands with a white edging along with a white dresser that held a mirror. She had artwork along with her walls along with a teddy bear that sat on the chest at the end of her bed. She had perfumes, makeup, pictures and more along the dresser. He saw a camera at the end table and noticed she had curtains over blinds. He turned smiling at her, he gripped her hand in his own again before the headed back down the stairs. He never wanted to let go.

Following down the stairs Sakura couldn't help but notice how normal it felt to hold Gaara's hand. Funny how most people would consider her insane. Kakashi even said he would be texting her frequently for updates to ensure her safety, though after the incident at the prison he knew she was safe. Sakura turned the radio on as she began to cook lunch. Gaara sat on a stool on the other end of the counter to watch her. He was entranced as she chopped sliced cracked and fried things. He never really learned to cook. Granted he was thrown in jail for ten years so he never had to.

When the meal was finished Sakura pushed a plate in front of him to eat. They ate quietly before she dragged him to the living room for a movie binge. Gaara hasn't seen so many so she wanted to catch him up on as many as she could. They both sat on her couch eating popcorn and drink soda, they were in the middle of a Christmas movie when it downed on Sakura how late it was. It had already hit seven and they hadn't eaten dinner yet. She quickly ordered a pizza on her phone before settling back in on her side of the couch.

She loved Christmas movies, she wondered why Gaara agreed to watch it. He had to of known it was a chick flick. As a kiss scene appeared on the screen Sakura couldn't help but feel the coil in her tighten. She wondered what Gaara's lips felt like. She knew she should not be having such thoughts but she also decided she didn't care. If she could make him talk he was free. He would no longer be her patient and she wanted him. He was sexy as hell and she wanted it.

Not to mention the incident that happened at the store still stayed with her. Why would his sister be so adamant about telling him not to fear anymore now that his father was dead? Gaara was thrown in jail for the attempt at murder but maybe it was a false accusation? What if Gaara was the one being attacked and he defended himself? That made Sakura sick, lucky for her the pizza decided to arrive just then. She brought the box back to the couch and set it on the coffee table. She proceeded to rip the box open before digging in. She heard Gaara laugh and it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Maybe. Maybe she could get him to talk now that he was out of prison. She decided to try before bed, or so she had hoped until she fell asleep during the movie.

Sakura didn't wake until it was well past midnight. She flew up and turned to see that she had fallen asleep on Gaara and clearly he had just fallen asleep too. Although from her sudden movement he was now awake and looking at her. Even though she was sitting up the movement of her laying on him had pushed her closer, much closer to him. There faces stood about six inches apart. Suddenly the heat was back and she wanted to kiss him again. She watched as his eyes too turned hungry, slowly she inched her face a little closer to his. Gaara's eyes closed as she neared, then she felt his lips hesitantly touch hers. It was a small peck but the fire ignited. Suddenly she found herself below him, his lips dominating hers in every way. Her hands ran up his back and into his hair. She gripped tightly giving a light encouraging tug. He groaned in response, licking her lip for entrance she opened willingly. They battle tongues for a moment before he won and explored her mouth freely. Sakura could feel his right hand rubbing up to her side while he held his weight with his left forearm. They broke apart for a moment to catch some air, she looked into his eyes to see the passion that was flaming. Lightly Gaara kissed her lips again but gently. He was simmering the fire. They needed to cool down and she knew it but oh gods she still wanted more of him. She couldn't help the smile and blush come to her face as Gaara helped her back into a seated position. Only this time she sat in his lap as he started another movie, neither tired after their intimate wake up.

Sakura watched for awhile before deciding to strike up a conversation if possible with Gaara.

"Gaara." She felt him kiss her shoulder, sending electricity to run down her body.

"Gaara, I know this is unprofessional of me but, I am attracted to you." She could feel him freeze before he squeezed her tight to him. Turning her head with his hand he kissed her again. When they broke apart he kissed her cheek. Before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Sakura slowly got off his lap, she grabbed his hand and lead him to her room. She watched his smile grow and before she knew it she was thrown onto the bed. He nuzzled his nose in her neck before rolling off her o curl under the covers. They kissed one more time before Sakura felt him pull her close to his chest. They both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sakura awoke first that morning, at least that is what she had thought. When she rolled over to face Gaara she noticed he was awake staring at the ceiling. He must have felt her move because it wasn't long after that he turned to face her. He has a smile on his face upon seeing her eyes looking back into his. Leaning in he kissed her lips gently before crawling from the bed. She followed his lead, she told him she was going to shower and that he would find clothes in the dresser and closet for himself if he wished to do the same. Once she had emerged from the shower she found Gaara cooking eggs in a pan on the stove. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. He had bacon going in the pan beside the eggs, and from the looks of it, he had set the table in the dining room. He had fresh fruit in a bowl and a picture of juice. She smiled the whole way to the table before taking her place. It wasn't long till Gaara emerged with the eggs and bacon.

"Wow, this all looks so delicious!"

Sakura received a smile before they both dug into their plates. Once they were starting to finish up breakfast Sakura decided it was time to let him know there big plans for the day.

"So I was kinda hoping you would let me take you to a tubing hill. It's so fun and they tow you up the hills."

His smile broadened before he nodded his head in approval. She smiled back before clearing the table and starting the dishes. Gaara snuck up behind her to help. Heat rose to her cheeks as he kept his shoulder up against hers. While She scrubbed and Gaara dried he would occasionally bump her in a flirtatious way. Once they finished the dishes he scooped her up facing him. His lips were on hers before she managed to be seated on the counter top. Wrapping her arms around his neck she tried deepening the kiss but Gaara pulled away winking at her before running. She couldn't help but laugh as she chased him around the house. Once she tackled him into the sofa they both laughed out loud. Sakura got off him, heading over to the door, Gaara trailing behind her.

They both got dressed in snow gear, Gaara's was new freshly bought for him and he couldn't believe she did so much for him. Putting on the last article of winter gear, his gloves he followed Sakura out to her car. Jumping into the passenger seat he rubbed his hands together to warm himself before a shiver ran down his body.

Sakura watched him and smiled. She couldn't help but think everything he did was adorable. She was finally able to see him open up and be himself. She would never have thought that a month ago the lifeless Gaara would be such a man child. All she could do was smile at the road ahead of her, that's when she felt his hand, hers.

Lucky for Sakura the tubing hill was not far from the house. It had only taken thirty minutes to reach the place. She bought the tickets for both of them before they ran to the slopes. The grabbed a double tube and ran for the hill. Well, Gaara grabbed the tube and they ran for the hill. The man at the bottom of the tow cable had them sit down before he hooked the tube up. They had a slow pace going up and Sakura couldn't help but feel the adrenaline running through her veins. She wondered what Gaara was thinking, especially since he didn't talk.

Once to the top Sakura laughed at his expression, he tried to remain stoic but the height of the hill had him a little shaken up. He sat down on the tube with Sakura beside him as they were pushed off by another employee. He couldn't help the smile on his face as they slid down the hill. Sakura was screaming from joy as he flew down the hill at a fast pace before hitting the turns. The rocked side to side before slowing to a halt at the bottom.

Sakura jumped off only to fall into the snow from her own clumsiness. She laughed, grabbing the out stretch hand Gaara gave her. She raced to the line to go down again while he walked behind her with the tube. They did another four to five runs before she dragged them back to the shale. They ordered food, bringing it back to an empty table the found. She had bought hot chocolate for them as well and he couldn't help but smile and stare into her eyes. He was starting to think talking to her wouldn't be so bad. He trusted her. Sakura broke the silence and his thinking moment when she brought up a party she wanted him to attend with her.

"Gaara I was invited to Kakashi's Christmas party this evening, he actually invited you too if you would like to attend? Hinata will be there along with Itachi, you remember him from the yard right?" Gaara merely nodded in response.

"Well his younger brother Sasuke will be there along with Ino sasukes wife and my best friend. Kiba will probably join in too if that is alright. I would love to take you but if you are not comfortable with it we do not need to go."

Gaara looked down into his hot chocolate before answering her. He nodded his approval of the request. He had never been to a party and he figured it was about damn time. The fact he would know three of the six other guests was what really made him alright with attending.

Sakura all but squealed when he agreed to attend. Gaara was coming out of his shell and she was really starting to love the man that was opening up to her. She suddenly remembered Christmas Eve was tomorrow night and decided that she needed to get gifts. With this realization, sakura shouted it out loud.

"Oh my gosh, I can not believe I forgot Christmas Eve is tomorrow night! I need to get gifts. Would you go with me tomorrow?"

She watched him nod again before the food arrived. Digging in the conversation was ended. It wasn't long until they were back out on the hill doing some more runs.

^&*(

The evening arrived and Gaara was sitting on the couch watching tv as Sakura was getting ready in her room. She knew she was taking forever but couldn't help but think she needed to look really sexy for Gaara. She kind of hoped to tease him for the night, maybe if he wanted her enough he would talk to get out of prison for her. She could only hope so since she really wanted to be with him on a serious level. Looking into the mirror her make up was on point. Her hair fell perfectly, not too flat but not too frizzy. She was wearing a red dress in the spirit of Christmas with black tights. The dress hit about mid thigh, so Sasuke sexy it up she put on her heeled white boots that had some faux fur along the top and lace line. She couldn't help but what her extra push up bra to really get her cleavage showing. Putting on a black choker for the final touch she left her room.

Gaara heard her coming and stood at the end of the stairs in had dressed up a little for the occasion, well as best he could with what he had here. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and lucky him Sakura bought him a long sleeved sweater it zipped from the neck down about 6 inches which he had open revealing a white under shirt. He couldn't help as his jaw went slack upon seeing her. She was gorgeous and sexy all wrapped up in a tight, very tight revealing but not too revealing dress. He could feel his pants tightening and had to think about other things to calm himself before Sakura could notice.

Sakura excepted Gaara's hand as he helped her down the last steps. He grabbed her coat putting it on for her before putting on his own. They walked to her car hand in hand before driving off to Kakashi's house. When they arrived everyone had already been there waiting.

Knocking Sakura walked in the open door while Gaara handed off the gifts to Kakashi. Sakura had bought those gifts so he had wondered why she needed to go out tomorrow. It wasn't until the party started going that it dawned on him. She was getting him a gift.

Gaara watched as everyone conversed danced then did the gift exchange. He was shocked when he himself ended up with a pile of gifts. When he looked to Sakura for an explanation he noticed everyone smiling at him. He listened as everyone screamed,

"Merry Christmas Gaara, Welcome to the friend family!" He couldn't help the smile. They cared for him, even after what happened. He was the last to open his gifts, he had watch Kakashi get porn books, Kiba got a lot of dog gag gifts but a couple cool anime items. Hinata got crafting supplies while Sasuke and Ino got couples gifts such as matching mugs and towels. Sakura got psych books, cook books, and a necklace. Itachi mostly got books but he also received a few prison gag gifts like orange pajamas. When it was finally Gaara's turn. He opened Hinata's first it was a literature book. He signed thank you at her blushing smile before moving on to Kiba's. Kiba had gotten him food since when in doubt you get someone food. Kakashi had given him a journal. Ino and Sasuke gave him a sweater. Itachi gave him something that everyone thought was an insult. It was a knife. Everyone waited for his reaction and as Gaara looked at the knife he noticed it was engraved.

"Breaking the Silence means Cutting the Walls down."

Sakura took it and read it out loud. Gaara gave Itachi a nod before signing thank you again to the group. Once gifts were done everyone drank a bit more before everyone slowly left Kakashi's house. They arrived home late that evening so Sakura and Gaara headed straight up to the bedroom. He was about to turn into his before she grabbed his hand and dragged her to hers.

Sakura watches intently as Gaara looked into her eyes. He slowly began stripping his shirt off, then his jeans. He was a bit shy changing in front of her but it was something she seemed to want to do. She had brought his pajamas bottoms into the bedroom. He couldn't help notice the blush she had adorning her features but the lust in her eyes is what really caught his attentions. He turned his back to her before stripping from his boxer briefs to put his bottoms on. Once he turned around he watched as Sakura turned her back to him before stripping her tights off then her dress. Her bra came aftward before she slipped her night gown on. It was not just a typical night gown. It was a very much revealing one. He slid under the blankets as did she. He couldn't help pulling her in for a kiss. It was slow tender, sensual. He wanted to go further but knew it was too soon. They had just started this kind of relationship and he had only ever laid with one woman. He was inexperienced but still knew he shouldn't rush this, of course, if she decided to he would not fight it. But she seemed content cuddling for now. So they drifted off to sleep.

Sorry this chapter is so short everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Gaara was up first as he was each morning, he had gotten used to rising early. He rolled to his side to see Sakura soundly asleep beside him. Sneaking out of the covers he silently padded over to his room to get clothes before taking a shower. It was still very early morning, the clock on the wall said it was six am. Sakura would most likely sleep for another two hours. Grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a new button up shirt he walked into the guest shower to clean himself up for the day. He had forgotten how nice personal showers were, how nice having your own scented soup was. He wanted to stay, he knew that but in order to do so, he had to speak to her. How could he though? The last time he spoke his own mother, the woman who gave him life betrayed him. But was not speaking worth losing what he had here?

Stepping out of the shower into the steam filled room Gaara had come up with his decision. He decided to not go shopping with Sakura and instead he planned on making tonight special for her. It was Christmas Eve and it was his first in ten years that he would be celebrating it. He was down stairs just finishing up putting food on the table when Sakura appeared.

She was jumped into his arms as he lifted her from her feet to spin her in a circle, as he set her to her feet his lips found hers in a searing kiss. When he pulled back he nuzzled her neck in a warm embrace before parting to go eat the breakfast he made. This time he had a cookbook of hers open and made pancakes. Sakura was so happy. She had to find him the perfect gift and she knew just what to get.

After breakfast didn't with she dragged Gaara out to go shopping for gifts. She had to find something for her Mother and Father. She brought him to the mall where it would seem everyone had gone to that morning to shop. She kept her hand in Gaaras and couldn't help but laugh when his eyes grew what at the lingerie store. She blushed a little before dragging the very red man behind her. After buying some of the items Gaara seemed to have liked, one being red lace the other a simple black lace. She bought a couple fun things for later as well when he wasn't looking.

They both walked through a lot of different stores, Sakura bought him a couple more outfits that Gaara seemed to have liked. He didn't say it but when he stopped to look at a shirt she couldn't help but just grab it. He tried his best without talking to make her put it back but it was useless. They both stopped for lunch in the cafeteria before heading out to go home. Sakura had found a cute scarf with a matching hat for her mother and then found her dad the movie he had wanted along with some wax for his ski's.

The surprise was an understatement when Sakura watched Gaara pull out a notepad and pen before scribbling something on it. She read it while driving down the road. She was more surprised when he asked to go to his old house. He said he wanted to get something there. After the last run in with his family, she was a bit nervous to do so but brought him there anyway.

Pulling up to the small white house Sakura cut the engine off. He insisted she stay in the car but she adamantly refused. So they walked up to the house, Gaara keeping her behind him, knocked on the door. Sakura looked into Gaara's fearful eyes when the door opened. She heard a gasp as his mother flew the door open wider.

"Gaara. I-I didn't expect to see you." He only nodded before pointing into the house. His mother opened the door for him ushering them into the house. It looked warm on the inside. There were photos of the family excluding Gaara and his father along the walls. The tree was lit up with lights in front of the living rooms window. A small fire was heating the room in the red fireplace. Temari and Kankuro came from the kitchen with shock on their faces. Sakura had no idea Temari was Gaara's sister then remembering the hook up with Kakashi that one night she was even more sickened at the thought. Temari was living a fun carefree life without ever mentioning a brother. She met Temari only a year ago. Now Sakura was more pissed.

"Sakura, Gaara. What are you here for?" Temari was just shocked it didn't come off rude. She had seen them in the store together and now she was working with Gaara at the jail. But never expected after their run in at the store they would show up. Sakura explained things to her mother but then they ran.

"Gaara insisted to come here for something. I believe that's all he wants to do if you do not mind. Her voice was more clipped than it should have been. Gaara brushed her arm before running upstairs to get what she presumed was what he wanted. Leaving Sakura behind to fend for herself with his family.

"How could you." She said quietly. Everyone looked confused.

"What?" Temari asked.

"You never said anything about another brother outside of Kankuro. Obviously, Kakashi must have known I will kill him for it later but seriously how could you?!"

"I could I what? Live my life? If you forgot Sakura he was gone for ten years. He refused to let us visit him what was I supposed to do?"

Kankuro agreed with Temari, they tried to talk to their brother and he refused. So after the first year, they gave up. His mother stepped in to defuse the situation. She brought out cups of hot chocolate for everyone.

"Sakura please have a cup of hot chocolate and sit down." Gaara's mother looked so hopefully that Sakura couldn't help but obey. Grabbing the cup she did just that. She sat on the couch and stared, well glared into the fire.

"Sakura." His mother all but whispered.

"How- How is he?" Sakura gave her a glare before curtly answering.

"Better now." She watched as Temari sat beside her then Kankuro sat beside Temari. His mother was in the one chair by the tree. They could hear things being thrown around upstairs but they all chose to ignore it. They were more interested in the worried face Sakura was making to the stairs.

"I am glad he is doing better with you. H-Has he talked to you? He would never talk to any of us."

"I wonder why." She bit out sarcastically. "No, he has not. And I assume you are the cause of it but that is just my professional opinion." Temari stood up before yelling at Sakura. Which didn't surprise Sakura in the least?

"You have no right talking to my mother that way. Who the hell do you think you are? I always thought you were a kind hearted person trying to help others but you are nothing but a bitch! Get the hell out of our house!" Kankuro started to get up to calm Temari down but it was too late she smacked Sakura across the face.

Sakura felt the sting on her face. She was pissed and not to sound terrible she wouldn't mind hitting someone but it was Christmas eve and Thought better of it. She rose off the couch holding her cheek. Quietly she set her cup on the coffee table before walking to the door. She was about to open it to leave when she felt her arm being tugged. Looking behind her she saw Gaara. He had a back pack with him which she assumed was full of the items he had wanted. He lifted her chin up to examine the red angry mark along it. With his other hand, he lightly pressed his fingers to the swelling flesh before turning angry eyes to his sister. Silently Sakura watched him grab the notepad once more. He scribbled quickly on it before handing the note to his sister. Her eyes widened before she sank back into the couch with her gaze facing the fire. Kankuro read the note in her hand his mouth open with shock.

/ You are not my family if any of you lay a hand on her again. I will do something about it. Am I crazy to remember? I should be in prison for what I did. Remember? Don't touch her, don't look at her, don't speak to her./

The note fell to the floor where his mother then read it. She began to cry before she looked up to see Gaara hand in hand pulling her out the door. Sakura got in the car giving the house one more glance. She watched as his mother ran outside with no coat to catch them. She wanted to wait she really did but Gaara pointed to go. So she did watch in her mirror the poor woman collapse on the road. The two other siblings grabbing her shaking shoulders. Sakura felt awful, she didn't mean to start a fight but at the same time, they had to know what they did to him. Looking to Gaara she saw the pain in his eyes.

"We can still go back. You can still make up with them, I believe they truly care about you."

Gaara turned his head to stare out the window, clearly, he was not going to talk about it. Sighing she pulled into her drive way. She was about to open the door when it opened on its own. Looking up to his ocean blue eyes she grabbed the hand offered to her. He held her hand as they entered her home, kicking off their boots Gaara led her to her room. He silently started to run a bath in her tub making Sakura more than curious. He filled it with bubble bath and bath salt, not a lot of it since he looked to have never run a bath before. He then lit the candles she kept around the tub and sink before closing her inside. She sat there dumbstruck for a moment before smiling and stripping down her clothes. He wanted her to relax in a bath. She couldn't help the joy she felt over the small gesture. Sinking into the tub she gave out a soft moan of pleasure. The bath salt doing its magic.

Meanwhile, Gaara ran around her house like a mad man finding as many candles as he could. He had the dining room and living room decked out in candles, the fireplace was lit and he then started dinner. He knew he didn't have much time so he went as fast as he could. He didn't know how to cook so he grabbed her recipe book again before looking in her fridge and cupboards hoping she had what he needed. Pre heat the oven he put the chicken in that was covered in papers lemon slices and various seasonings before starting on the beans, he knew green beans would take long so he waited to do those after the chicken had a good start in the oven. He then began setting the table with the red Fiesta ware Sakura seemed to love. He heard the bath tub drain and noticed he still had 15 minutes left for the chicken. Damn it he would have to distract her if she came down the stairs too soon. Walking quickly to the stove he threw on the beans and tosses a bag of peas in the micro wave. He had started some rice in her rice cooker when he heard her throwing things around her room. He decided maybe checking on her was in order.

Sakura heard a knock on her door, horrified he would open the door and see her wet and naked she yelled it was all fine before she heard him leave. Sakura was trying to figure out what she should wear. She wanted tonight to be the night. She was going to strip that man down and pin him to her bed. She would make him have a reason to get out of prison. Someone to talk to and live for. So she grabbed the red lace Lingerie and put it on. Now she needed something to wear over it. Finally settling on a pair of black leggings and longish red Christmas sweater she tugged on some of her thick wool socks before putting her makeup back on and doing her hair. She tried not to look too dolled up but to hell with it, she needed to look sexy. She heard Gaara rustling around in the kitchen so she decided she should head down stairs to prepare dinner. It was getting to be that time. Grabbing the small box she tucked it in her sweater pocket before descending the stairs.

It was pitch black other than the glow of candles that were littered around the house. Walking through the kitchen to the dining room she saw him standing by her chair, it was pulled out for her and Gaara was glowing in the candle light. He had a shy smile on his face but Sakura was nearly in tears. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her eyes were tearing up as a hand came to cover her mouth. She watched Gaara walk up to her before gently bring her fingers from her other hand to his mouth. He gently kissed each finger never looking away from her eyes. It was so intimate that she could not help the blush that stained her cheeks. He tugged her to her chair before pushing it in behind her. He took his own seat watching her hesitantly take a bite. She was in awe at the meal he prepared. Rice with chicken beans and peas she was shocked. He had even brought out her wine. She was so happy, she knew she loved him. He was so innocent and genuine.

They ate in a comfortable silence, their eyes being the only thing that communicated their thoughts. She would show him a hesitant shy smile but her eyes showed the hunger in them. Gaara himself couldn't help but allow the smoldering heat to show in his eyes as well. Sakura knew tonight, was going to be an amazing sleepless night.

Once dinner was done she watch Gaara clear the table and wash the dishes. She walked to the couch where she sat before noticing a small box under the tree. It wasn't wrapped so it made her even more curious. She had never seen it before so genuinely she had to see what it was. She was about to grab it when a hand shot behind her grabbing it before she had the chance. Her cheeks went red as she turned to see him. He chuckled upon seeing her bashful face. She had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. They walked back to the couch where he pulled Sakura down to sit in his lap. She smiled before turning to straddle him. Kissing his cheeks then his nose she trailed down to his lips before giving him a passionate kiss. Sakura felt his arms holding her from behind, he was gripping her tight to him. When she pulled away she pulled the small wrapped box from her hand. Handing it to him he gave her a happy but confused look.

"I had to get you something. Please open it." He smiled at her before opening the small box. Inside was a key, he looked at her with some confusion.

"It is a key to this house, I hope when you get out of prison, you would stay with me?" His eyes widened a moment before he pulled her into his just for a strong bear hug. Sakura rested her head in the nook of her shoulder. She felt his breath on her ear before she heard it. Eyes widened in shock she slowly pulled back to him. Eyes wide she asked kept opening and closing her mouth.

"W-what?" she didn't believe it. He couldn't have. Gaara smiled at her. He knew he didn't make a mistake. The fact she seemed too happy almost to tears. He made the right choice.

"I love you, Sakura."


	7. Chapter 7

PURE SMUT DONT LIKE DONT READ~also thank you for all of your reviews I love you guys ^.^

"I love you."

It was said quietly. His voice was so masculine and sexy but caring and just, Sakura couldn't believe it. Gaara had spoken to her and it wasn't just any words it was the three words she would have only prayed to hear from him.

"Gaara I love you too." She threw herself at him as tears of joy ran down her face. She clung to him before turning her face to start a passion filled kiss. She licked his lips begging to enter which he happily obliged. Their tounges fought for dominance before Gaara picked her up and laid her on the floor that he just so happened to have covered in blankets and pillows. There was a Christmas movie playing in the background. But Sakura didn't care. She felt him descend on her in heated kisses. She was about to complain when his mouth pulled away from her but it wasn't gone long it whispered between kisses"

"I….Love….you."

She would never get sick of hearing his voice. She felt his lips leave burning kisses down her neck. They trailed to her throat. While she kept one hand in a death grip tangled in his hair her other hand decided to slowly go up the fabric of his shirt.

The sensation of her hand trailing up the bare skin of his back caused a low growl to escape Gaara's lips. He left her lips just long enough to remove his shirt before he lowered back to her throat. He gave into the temptation of running his hands up her sides. He continued his ministrations with his mouth on her neck, knowing full well it would leave a mark. Sakura's dress rode up enough to allow him to feel the lace she was wearing underneath. His curiosity winning over he removed his burning lips from her neck to look at her hips. All Gaara was able to see was a little black lace covering beautiful skin. Pulling her black legging's down slowly he was happily rewarded with the bottom half of the red and black lingerie they had bought together.

Sakura watched Gaara glance back up to him, his eyes were dark and filled with lust. He tugged her into a seated position so he could slowly raise her sweater above her head and down her arms. She watched him soak in her body covered in lace. His gaze burning, jaw tight from the sexual tension. She watched his gaze linger on her chest before going back to her eyes. Her cheeks were a little red but she held his gaze. Slowly Gaara leaned in and Kissed her. It was still heated but they were not as rushed before. No this was a slow burn that she was going to enjoy every minute of.

She ran her hands down his bare chest causing a tingling sensation to wrack his body. Gripping her tightly against him he pulled her atop him in a straddling position. He knew he wasn't her first but he was damn well sure to make him her best and last. Holding her close Gaara kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Hearing a gasp he licked and nipped the area for awhile before moving down to pull a nipple into his mouth. She moaned then before biting her lower lip. He growled in approval causing vibrations over her heated flesh.

Sakura was dizzy, in a good way. She was barely able to contain her voice with the sensations he was causing from her chest. Running her fingers over his hot, sweat covered back. She dug her nails in slightly earning another growl from Gaara. She loved the vibrations it caused. The tingling sensations that would shoot all the way down to her toes. She was becoming wet. That she knew, the tiny thong that covered her was not going to be much of help. The heat he was causing in her was beginning to rise. Her need becoming more desperate. She felt his arousal hard against his jeans and decided that it was time for them to come off. She ripped the button right off in her desperation to get closer. Gaara laughed a little before ripping the pants off himself. She crawled back on top of him pushing his well-toned chest down. Once he was laying in the position she wanted him in she watched his eyes as she straddled him. Rubbing her hot wet core over his length she watched as he ground his teeth in an attempt to stay in control. But she was not about to let that happen, he needed to let go. So bucked her hips once, Gaara's eyes snapped shut as his head flew back. His mouth hung open in a muted groan. She began a steady pace, feeling his finger grip her hips tightly.

"Let go Gaara, just take me."

"…N..No… Not yet."

She was about to put but he rolled so she now lay below him. He was on his side, her on her back. He ran a hand up her thigh as he kissed her. Once he reached her soaked thong he ripped the tiny string off before slowly plunging a finger inside her. It slid in easily making him moan out loud. Oh, she was so hot. He felt her grinding hard against his finger. She was screaming for her release. Deciding there was no need to wait Gaara pulled his boxer briefs off, aligned himself with her and looked in her eyes one more time for permission. When she nodded he kissed her slow and passionately as he slowly slid in her.

Gaara wasn't prepared for how good she would feel. Her sheath was tight around him. Resting his forehead on hers he took in a couple of breaths before starting to move. With a slow calculated thrust, he plunged his hard length into her repeatedly.

Sakura's nails scraped down his back as he filled her over and over. Hitting that deep spot she was desperate for. She moaned his name out over and over as her first release got close. She moved her hips with his before biting down hard on his shoulder, screaming in pleasure. But Gaara was relentless. He never stopped pounded. He gritted his teeth as her wet hot core squeezed around him from her first release. He worked her right back up. Gripping the back of her head tightly. Her hair held tight in his grasp. He pounded hard and slow before flipping her onto her stomach. He plunged back into her hard, loving the way she screamed and trembled beneath him. He pulled her ass up so she was on her knees as he continued to bury himself into her. He was hitting an even deeper spot, he felt has her second release washed over her. Her slick walls tightening around him. He was close but he needs an orgasm from her first. He wouldn't let her go just yet. He listened as Sakura begged to slow down. But instead, he laid back with her on top in a reverse cowgirl. She held her self up a bit as he plunged into her her. He felt it as he hit that spot. She was screaming from the pleasure as he pounded relentlessly in her willing body. It was until he felt her get so wet and clamp around him till it hurt that he let himself go. Exploding into her as he leaned up from behind kissing her neck as he came.

"I love you."

He repeated it in between his panting breaths. Sakura to worn out to respond just clung to the parts of him she could.

When he let her go Sakura fell to the floor. That had been this best sex she had ever had.

She felt him lift her up. She was resting her head on his chest feeling it rise with each breath he took. Looking into his eyes as he carried them to her shower. She watches him smile down at her unable to resist the urge she smiled back. Tonight had been the best Christmas she had ever had. He attempted to set her down but her legs gave out. Deciding a bath was the better option he set her on her toilet seat before running the bath for them. He sprinkled in her bath salts then the bubble bath before turning to kiss her. He ran from the bath down the stairs before rushing back. She was softly smiling at him as he entered. Holding the small box she was going to open earlier she suddenly ha the look of curiosity shining in her eyes. He handed the small box to her.

"I haven't given you your gift yet."

"You talking was a gift enough, Gaara."

"Hm, I do not think so. Please open it."

Lifting the lid carefully Sakura's eyes widened when she says the small diamond necklace. Where and when did he get this? Her mouth was agape a little when she looked up to him.

"How, when, I mean thank you Gaara, it is beautiful." She watched him smile before turning to shut the bath water off.

"I got it from my mother's house. My Grandmother gave it to me before she died. She said it was given to her on the first anniversary of her marriage and wanted me to give it to the woman I loved." He watched as tears rimmed her eyes. Sakura couldn't believe he would give her such a precious item. She handed him the necklace before turning her back to him. Gaara gladly puts it around her neck. He kissed the back of her neck before helping her into the bath. They shared the rest of their night showing just how much they loved each other.


End file.
